Flavia Johnson
Flavia Johnson, the youngest child to Corin and Joan Johnson, she was however the one who learned what her mother was, and she kept her secret away from Corin. Though the youngest, she was more skilled than her brother when it came to the ways of Free-Running since her mother had began teaching her. Its possible she maybe the only one to have inherited her ancestors Sixth Sense. Also Flavia appeard much like her ancestor; Laura Johnson. ''Early Life Flavia, the youngest in the Johnson Family was born with the Natural Gift which her Ancestors had, something her father did not inherit however, and thus Flavia is the only person in her family to have the Sixth Sense. Flavia was also trained in secret by her mother in the Ways of the Assassin's, she proved to be very good as she started her training, another thing which she had inheritted from her Ancestors, like her Ancestors, she was very fast at learning. Flavia also resembles her Ancestor; Laura Johnson, a Young Assassin turned to the normal ways of life after giving up the Assassin Ideals. When her father went away to fight against the Nazi Nation, she kept following her mothers rules, learning what she could about the Assassin's, she eventually began wielding a Hidden-Blade, but mostly always hidden underneath her jacket sleeve. Trait's and Personallity Flavia was a well ruled girl, brought up with a strict set of rules by her father, but yet raised with the ideals of the Assassin's due to her mother, she never really lied unless it suited her to get something she'd want that could help her, or if she was avoiding giving her real age to people and example of this was; 3353 when the Chrek asked her how old she was to which she responded with; she was sixteen years old even though she was fourteen. Flavia was also bright and was fast to learn something just by watching someone else doing it, however she was very Naive in certern area's. Flavia was also very calm and polite to everyone she met, often approaching them and speaking to them first even when she had not met them before, she was viewed by many as a Talkative and Friendly person. Skill's and Abilities'' Flavia trained in the ways of the Ancient Assassin's, was very quick to learn things, and she was able to become an expert Free-Runner at the age of 6, and only improved as she reached 13, Flavia was also good when it came to escaping tricks, often using sets of handcuffs to test how fast she can escape, she was self-trained with this, not wishing to let either her perants know, but she was forced to let her mother know on her first attempt since she couldn't get a set of handcuffs off. Flavia was also very skilled at Martial Arts at the age of 7, and was an expert fighter at 10 years old, often fighting at school with those who bullied her friends. Also, Flavia trained by her mother was an adept at Stealth around the age of 5, she was also able to use her natural gift; Eagle Sense to help her become even more of an expert, using her knowledge of the surroundings and foresight from her natural talant. Also Flavia was trained in the uses of the Hidden-Blade, and she began wearing it at the age of 12, she constantly kept it under her sleeve when she was wearing a Jacket of some kind. Category:People